1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust collector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The dust collector is mainly used to clean the air. More specifically, the dust collector includes a suction device to draw air into the dust collector, and the suspension dust of the air will precipitate in the dust collector. A dust bag is further provided to receive the condensed dust therein.